Silent Night
by the female apophis
Summary: Silent night, Holy night, All is calm, All is bright...


Silent Night

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: Okay, okay, I don't own them. What else do you want to know? I'm sure you're all asking yourselves is dog spit cleaner than human spit. And the answer to that is...ABSOLUTELY!

Rating: PG-13, at most. This is just to be on the absolute safe side.

Pairings: if you have to ask, you will be shot and hung up in my closet.

Summary: Silent Night, Holy Night, All is calm, All is bright...

Type: Romance, Romance, and more Romance. 

Archive: As long as you ask me first, then yes...I won't have to sick the blessed Furlings on you. 

Songs: uh...yeah! What, you thought this story was thought up without inspiration from a song? HA!

Other Stuff: probably not. Don't look into it.

A/N: Ah yes, Silent Night...probably one of my favorite Christmas songs. That and Carol of the Bells (which is a song). Anyway, this was inspired by Cathain's story I'll Be Home for Christmas. And of course, they gave me permission to write this. *HUGS* Majorly huge thanks goes out to DirtySecrets and Aligater for betaing this for me. For those of you who haven't heard of DirtySecrets before, she's one of my best friends. I would have had Nathena do this, but she's so sick of me constantly getting her to read stuff, it's not even funny...MUCH LOVE TO YOU BOTH!!!!!! OH! And it takes place in a future season!

********************

The snow had started to fall about an hour ago outside the house.

The neighbors were all asleep at the early hour of ten, just like the rest of the world for all she knew.

Sam Carter was watching it as the world around her changed from the reds and yellows of fall to the white of winter.

Christmas was in four days, and they'd finally had their first snow.

Many of the personnel at the base were afraid that they weren't going to have a white Christmas this year, but it looked as though their fears were being laid to rest.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of carolers coming from down the street. It sounded as though six or seven were there.

As she watched, they came up to the house, standing just outside her window as they began Silent Night.

__

Silent Night  
Holy Night  
All is calm  
All is bright  
Round yon virgin  
Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so  
Tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace

As the second verse started, she felt more than heard Jack creeping up behind her.

Sighing as his arms encircled her waist, she snuggled back into his warm embrace, feeling the love flow through him into her.

As the last notes died away, they watched the carolers move on, singing what sounded like Carol of the Bells.

__

Hark how the bells  
Sweet silver bells  
All seem to say  
Throw cares away

Her gaze shifted back to the falling snow, feeling something within her change, although she didn't know what it was.

"Sam?"

"Yes Jack?"

"I want to give you something."

"What?"

Turning her slightly in his arms, she was standing perpendicular to him, allowing the light to hit his strong features perfectly.

"I was planning on waiting until Christmas Eve to give this to you, but I can't wait any longer."

Pulling a small box out from the pocket of his sweatshirt, he dropped a soft kiss on her hand before handing her the box.

Looking at him questioningly, she gasped as she opened the box.

Inside, lay a sapphire and diamond ring, one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

"Jack..."

"Sam, I love you. You know that. But, having you here just a couple times a week isn't enough for me. I want you to stay here...forever. Will you marry me?"

She couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly.

When they broke apart, she couldn't stop the tears of joy from flowing down her face.

"Yes, I will marry you."

They kissed again, and Sam suddenly knew what it was within her that had changed.

She couldn't be sure yet, but she thought that they might have conceived their first child.

When she was little, she remembered her mom telling her about feeling herself become pregnant both times.

She'd be talking to Janet sometime soon.

But now, she was going to enjoy her engagement.

She was damn sure that she was going to make Jack enjoy it too.

~fin~

So, what do you think?

To steal a line from Athena, FEED ME!

Pwease? Much love to you all!


End file.
